Histoires de familles
by blondierose
Summary: Si révélation c'était déroulé autrement,Si la bataille finale s'était déroulée autrement,Si Renesmée c'était enfuie avec Jacob, Si elle et Jacob avaient été séparés,Si Renesmée avait été recueillie par de gens normaux et ne se souvenait de rien
1. prologue

**Si révélation c'était déroulé autrement****  
****Si la bataille finale s'était déroulée autrement****  
****Si Renesmee c'était enfuie avec Jacob****  
****Si elle et jacob avaient été séparés****  
****Si renesmée avait été recueillie par de gens normaux et ne se souvenait de rien****  
****Et si un jour sa vie allait totalement changer...****  
****Ca donnerait ma fic...**


	2. premier jour

Chapitre 1 : Premier jour.

Un loup-garou partait en courant, portant sur son dos une petite fille au visage ravagé par les larmes.  
Elle se retournait sans cesse pour apercevoir une dernière fois ces visages deformés par la peine auquels elle tenait tant .Un cri strident se fit entendre ...

Je me réveillai en sueur ,encore un de ces rêves étranges qui me poursuivaient depuis mon enfance .Voilà presque 16 ans qu'ils se répétaient chaque nuit .Et comme d'habitude je me réveillais en sursaut ne sachant pas à qui appartenait ce cri si familier.

-Renesmée ! m'appela ma mère  
Un jour d'école .Où comme à chaque rentrée tous les nouveaux me dévisageraient. C'est vrai qu'au niveau physique, je n'avais pas a me plaindre , par contre au niveau normalité, je me considérais comme une cinglée !!!  
En effet, ces rêves sans aucun sens, ces voix lointaines que j'entendais, cette force et cette rapidité que je cachais a tous ;et surtout les visions qui faisaient de temps en temps leur apparition. Non je n'étais vraiment pas quelqu'un de normal!!! mais ça, j'étais la seule à en être consciente.

Je choisis rapidement ma tenue je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé le shopping et j'attrapai donc une tenue au hasard : un t-shirt et un jeans ! Pas question de se faire remarquer encore plus le jour de la rentrée .

Je dévalai les marches a toute vitesse et pris rapidement mon déjeuner constitué de lard bien saignant .

Le trajet en voiture parut inhabituellement court, probablement à cause du fait que le moment le plus redouté de l'année approchait à grands pas : dans seulement 20 minutes je serai devant l'entrée de l école...

A peine sortie de la voiture qui me déposait devant l'école ,comme toujours , je sentis tous les regards se poser sur moi !!! Et comme à mon habitude je rougis et avançai tête baissée vers l'entrée de l'école .

Je repérai rapidement mes rares amies que je n'avais pas contactées de tout l'été, et pressai le pas pour les retrouver et m'excuser de cet oubli volontaire .

-Salut! fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit. Evidemment, les rares garçons qui s'étaient joints au groupe me dévisagèrent et, par conséquent je rougis .

-Et comment ça va Rennie ?? me demanda Emma, une fille de petite taille, parfois exubérante,dont les seuls centre d'intérêt sont le fric ,les mecs, et la beauté. C' est probablement pour cette troisième raison que j'etais entrée dans sont cercle d'amis.

-Bien merci . Quoi de neuf depuis combien de temps déjà ?? demandais-je à celle-ci.

-Ca va faire exactement 2 mois, 8 semaines, ou encore 62 jours que je suis sans aucune nouvelle !

-Oh si longtemps..., dis-je d'un air pensif , bon ben désolée mais sinon ça va ?, demandai-je désireuse de changer de sujets .

-Oui... oh les filles devinez quoi?? je suis trop contente, le beau Simon m' a bousculée tout à l'heure mais je parie qu'il l'a fait exprès juste pour pouvoir me parler !!

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis amie avec Emma ,cette fille est beaucoup trop sûre d'elle , elle s' imagine toujours que le monde est à ses pieds et que tous les garçons ne rêvent que de l'avoir auprès d'eux !

-DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG ! ! ! !

La cloche retentit dans mes oreilles, me sortant de mes pensées légèrement sarcastiques !

-A tout à l'heure les filles.

Et je me dirigeai vers la salle de gym ou les classes allaient être données.

ps : J'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas très clair : Renesmée a maintenant 16 ans


	3. Visages et souvenirs

Chapitre 2 : Visages et souvenirs

L'attribution des classes, voilà un autre moment que je ne porte pas dans mon cœur et cela depuis mon plus jeune âge.

Je ne désirais me retrouver dans la classe de personne en particulier, cela m'était bien égal ! Tout ce que j'espérais était de me retrouver dans une classe comportant un minimum de garçon, histoire de ne pas avoir à supporter leurs coups d'œil incessants et leurs regards insistants, pleins de sous-entendus auxquels je préférais ne même pas penser !

Le proviseur pénétra dans le local de sport où l'odeur de vieilles basquets oubliées durant tout l'été était presque insoutenable et fit son habituel discours de bienvenue, et, comme chaque année, je n'écoutai pas ! Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il commença enfin l'appel par classe...Après les premières, les deuxièmes et les troisièmes rénovés, le tour des quatrièmes arriva, autrement dit le moment le plus redouté :

-4A...

-4B...

-...

-4E Renesmée Stewart. (Les gens faisaient toujours une drôle de tête en prononçant mon nom, c'est vrai qu'il était peut courant)

-4E Emma Grint ,...

C'est bien ma chance ça ! Il faudra que je supporte cette salo..., cette fille toute l'année. Heureusement, à la fin de l'appel je me rendis compte que ma classe comportait 10 garçons pour 17 filles, au moins un élément positif dans cette journée !

Après vint le tour des cinquièmes. Le directeur commença alors à citer les 5E alors que je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite je parvins à entendre :

-Justin Carlton

-Alice Cullen

-Jasper Hale

-...

Ce que je vis à cet instant me surprit, sans me vanter, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de rencontrer des personnes d'une beauté supérieure ou même égale à la mienne, mais là, 2 en seulement quelques minutes ! Mais ce qui me frappa, fut leurs visages empreints de tristesse mais surtout, ils m'étaient tous 2 étrangement familiers. Au moins les élèves de cette école auraient d'autres personnes à contempler et me ficheraient la paix !...Cullen et Hale...hum...

Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand Mr Rowlinks, le proviseur, déclara que les cours n'allaient pas tarder à débuter et que nous devions nous regrouper par classe. Et évidemment, Emma ne tarda pas à me retrouver.

-Hé Rennie , c'est super qu'on soit dans la même classe ! s'écria-t-elle toute excitée.

-Euh, oui, super comme tu dis... ! Mentis-je, prenant un ton légèrement trop pessimiste. On commence par quoi ?

-Attends, je regarde. Elle tira de son sac l'horaire qu'on nous avait distribué quelques minutes auparavant, et que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lire..."On a Latin !"

-Oh génial ! En disant ça, j'imaginais déjà pouvoir me reposer pendant toute l'heure de cour.

L'attribution des classes avait duré presque toute la matinée si bien qu'une fois sauvée du cour de Latin, il était déjà 12h45 et tous les élèves se dirigèrent peu à peu vers le réfectoire pour prendre leur repas de midi. Au menu : soupe de tomate et pâte carbonara avec comme dessert une mousse au chocolat dont l'odeur flottait dans l'air,...  
0% de viande donc, enfin si 3% de jambon dans la sauce. Je décidai donc de me passer de repas. Je trouvais depuis toujours que la nourriture, sauf la viande, avait un goût de terre, mais bon, je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne et je prends sur moi pour chaque jour en avaler un peu.

Tentant d'échapper à une conversation portant sur le nouveau sac Prada , je me mis à scruter le réfectoire et mon regard s'arrêta sur une table comportant 2 filles et 2 garçons...

**Je sais que les chapitres sont très c****ourts pour le moment mais rassurez vous, il y en aura aussi des longs !**


	4. Flash sur le passé

**Merci pour les premières reviews, je suis contente de voir que ça vous plait !**

**Ce prochain chapitre est encore assez court mais je vous assure qu'ils augmenteront de plus en plus lol**

**En attendant Bonne lecture**

**PS : j'ai oublier de préciser qu'évidement tous les personnages de ma fiction (ou presque) appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer **

Chapitre 3 : flash sur le passé

Je reconnus aussitôt la petite fée lutine qu'était Alice. Elle regardait Jasper, posée sur ses genoux, avec un air espiègle. Un couple, donc .Remarque, ils allaient bien ensemble. Alice tira la langue à son compagnon pour tirer un trait sur la conversation .C'est alors que je me tournai vers les deux personnes restantes .Une blonde à l'air glacial et un costaud jovial, si je devais les décrire .Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles je les observai discrètement .Enfin pas tellement, finalement, puisque je vis au bout d'un moment qu'eux aussi me regardaient.

Emma qui avait surpris mes coups d'oeil répétés, m'informa :

-la petite aux cheveux court et le grand costaud, sont les Cullen .Les deux blonds, ce sont les Hale, placés en famille d'accueil chez les Cullen mais les enfants Cullen ont eux aussi été adoptés .Je me suis déjà renseignée .Ils viennent d'arriver en ville et habitent une superbe villa avec leurs parents adoptifs, il paraît.

Je ne lui répondis même pas .Outrée, elle quitta la table .Ouf de l'air .Quant à moi, je m'apprêtai à quitter le réfectoire .Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Alice s'apprêtait à faire de même et rapportait un plateau vide.

Je m'enfuis à nouveau dans mes pensées, cherchant à comprendre d'où je connaissais leurs visages .J'était totalement ailleurs et ne remarquai évidemment pas qu'Alice s'était arrêtée et la heurtai de plein fouet .J'eus alors une sorte de vision dans laquelle je ne distinguais pas les visages , sauf un : le mien étant petite fille .La vision s'interrompit aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé et le petit lutin reprit elle aussi ses esprits. Elle me regarda alors et dit d'une voix où l'on perçait l'étonnement :

-Renesmée ?

Je ne compris pas le sens de sa question et répondis d'un air hautain à cette fille plus belle encore que moi

-Oui c'est mon nom .Et alors ?

-Nessie ! C'est toi !

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme le monstre du loch Ness ?

Elle parut soudain désorientée .Ne sachant que répondre, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. Je lui enjambai le pas : c'était la direction du local de biologie, matière que j'ai toujours adoré, je ne sais pour quelles raisons ! Pendant les heures de cours restantes, je repensai à cet étrange incident .Qui était cette fille ? Que c'était-il passé ? Moi qui croyais déjà être cinglée, j'avais atteint l'apogée du doute à ce sujet .Soudain, la cloche retentit et je partis, il est vrai un peu précipitamment en direction de la sortie.

Tout le monde se bousculait pour passer, pressé de dire au revoir à ses camarades (sûrement plus nombreux que les miens), pour les retrouver le lendemain.

Une fois éjectée, de cette marée humaine vers la sortie, je crus reconnaître les Cullen. Ils pénétraient dans une magnifique voiture, une Mercedes noir aux vitres teintées...


	5. hémorragie

**merci pour ces premières reviews :)**

Chapitre 4 : hémorragie

Une fois dans la voiture de mes parents, je ne pipai mot, me contentant d'acquiescer aux questions banale du genre « Ta journée s'est elle bien déroulée ? » ou bien encore « Les autres élèves ont-ils été sympa avec toi ? », ...Les parents..., tous les mêmes : ils s'inquiètent pour tout ! Je les considère toujours comme mes parents bien que l'année de mes 10 ans, ils m'aient révélé qu'ils m'avaient en réalité adoptée. Mais au fond, je pense que je m'en suis toujours doutée, pas seulement physiquement, mais également « mentalement ».Je n'ai jamais su me sentir fort proche d'eux, même si je les aime énormément.

Le premier jour à peut-être finalement un avantage : pas de devoir, prépa ou autres choses ennuyeuses à étudier !

Par conséquent, une fois rentrée à la maison, située au Nord d'une grande ville nommée Juneau dans l'état d'Alaska, je partis me promenai dans une forêt située à la frontière de la ville et non loin de chez moi, pour me dégourdir les jambes et réfléchir.

Je me remémorai ma journée tout en me promenant dans les sous-bois sombres. Rien de ce que j'avais vécu aujourd'hui n'était normal ou même possible, quoique, avec moi, on puisse s'attendre à tout ! J'essayai également de me souvenir des autres visages que contenait la vision, mais en vain. Ils étaient restés flous tout au long de celle-ci. Perdue dans mes songes et mes réflexions je ne fis pas attention où je posai les pieds et pris mon pied dans une branche qui me fit trébucher violemment. Je me relevai prudemment pas crainte de m'être brisée quelque chose. Non ça avait l'air d'aller. Par contre, en passant ma main dans mes cheveux, j'y décelai du sang. Génial, voila qui allait écourter ma balade, pensais-je, découragée.

Il ne me fallut que 10 minutes pour rentrée alors que l'aller avait duré presque une demi-heure. Ma mère ne parut pas surprise de me voir revenir abîmée, il faut dire qu'elle avait l'habitude des petits bobos ! Cependant, en voyant l'ampleur de l'hémorragie, qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter, elle insista pour me conduire aux urgences...c'est bien ma chance ça...

-Maman, je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit nécessaire...,tentais-je dans la voiture, espérant qu'elle entendrait raison et ferait demi-tour. Je ne l'appelais pas souvent « maman», sauf quand je voulais quelque chose...

-Ma chérie, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, il serait aussi imprudent de ne pas faire de radio, tu t'es tout de même cognée à la tête ! Et puis c'est pour ton bien !

Je sus à cet instant que la partie était perdue et gardai le silence durant le reste du trajet, même si j'étais maladroite, c'est la première fois que je me rendais aux urgences.

Arrivée d'a peine 30 secondes, une femme en blanc me dit de venir avec elle, laissant Sarah, ma mère adoptive, patienter dans la salle d'attente.

-Notre nouveau docteur va vous recevoir, vous êtes sa première patiente, me dit l'infirmière. Voyant mon air affolé, elle ajouta rapidement :

-Sa première patiente dans cet hôpital évidemment, au préalable, il travaillait dans l'hôpital universitaire de Chicago, c'est un grand docteur.

-Ah d'accord ! répondis-je, soudainement soulagée.

-Voila c'est ici, il va arriver d'ici une petite minute.

Elle n'eut pas même le temps de refermer la porte qu'un homme d'une beauté incroyable et vêtu d'une blouse blanche entra.

-Bonjour, je me présente, docteur Cullen...

**Je vous mets la suite, si vous me mettez des reviews !**

**Allez, on peut pas dire que ça prend longtemps de donner son avis, hein !**

**merciiii =)**


	6. groupe sanguin et vérité

**Chapitre 5 : groupe sanguin et vérité**

-Bonjour je me présente, docteur Cullen.

Il était d'une beauté stupéfiante et c'était donc lui le père adoptif des magnifiques lycéens.

-Euh bonjour, balbutiai-je, moi, c'est Renesmée Stewart.

-Tiens... Renesmée, voilà un nom fort peu courant.

-Je sais, répondis-je, on me le dit souvent.

Il désinfecta rapidement mes blessures et fit une radio, il revint alors avec les résultats de celle-ci.

-Il ne semble y avoir aucun trauma mais par sécurité nous allons te garder ici pour la nuit, en observation. J'ai déjà prévenu ta mère et elle s'en est allée.

-En réalité, j'ai moi aussi été adoptée...Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir me confier à lui.

-Ah, au fait, tu sais quel est ton groupe sanguin ? me demanda t'il.

-je crois que c'est AB+ mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

-De toute façon, si c'est le cas tu es receveur universel, mais par sécurité on va vérifier cela vite fait bien fait par un prélèvement sanguin.

Je ne pus dissimuler mon horreur, les aiguilles me font une de ces peurs. Je jugeai d'ailleurs utile de lui préciser un petit détail pour abréger la souffrance :

-J'ai la peau assez coriace, n'hésitez pas à y allé.

Il sourit alors, mais je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi.  
La piqûre fut rapidement terminée et il partit au labo faire une analyse, me laissant avec moi-même dans la chambre dans laquelle on m'avait transférée. De très longues minutes commencèrent alors à s'écouler...au bout de ce qui me parut durer une éternité, il pénétra dans la chambre. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées...Mais quand son regard se posa sur moi, il me dit avec un grand sourire :

-Renesmée, aimerais-tu en apprendre d'avantage sur ton passé ?

Sa question me surpris, ça c'est sûre je ne m'attendais pas à celle là ! Qui était-il vraiment et surtout qu'avait-il a m'apprendre ? Mon esprit était en ébullition quand un raclement de gorge ce fit entendre. Oups, cela faisait plus de 5 minutes que j'avais totalement décroché de la conversation.

-Euh, comment, pourquoi, qui, où, quand ?

-Je dois prendre çà pour un oui je suppose...

-Oui, répondis-je d'un air solennel.

-Commençons par le commencement, dit-il, ayant probablement du mal à ne pas aller droit au but. Je viens de faire tes analyses sanguines et là, quelque chose a retenu mon attention. Voyant mon air apeuré, il ajouta : rien de grave, mais tu n'as pas vraiment de groupe sanguin, je suppose d'ailleurs que les autres hôpitaux ont dû te donner du O- en cas de problème, enfin soit, pour te passer des explications dignes d'un prof de bio, tes globules rouges ne s'agglutinent pas au contact des autres groupes sanguins, ce qui est normalement impossible sauf si...

-Allez-y, continuez ajoutai-je, sachant que ça allait devenir intéressant...

-Sauf si tu es...si tu n'es pas totalement humaine...

-Et si je n'étais pas totalement humaine, je serais...

-Tu serais à demi vampire, j'en suis sûr, nous sommes, moi même et ma famille, des vampires, termina-t-il.

-Ok, c'est bizarre mais si cela à un rapport avec ma force, ma rapidité et le fait que j'ai des visions, je...

A cet instant, il m'interrompit et dit :

-Tu as dit des visions ?

-Oui, ça m'arrive parfois, par exemple aujourd'hui, j'ai heurté quelqu'un, bah votre fille en fait, Alice, et là, j'ai eu une vision.

-Ah oui, enfin nous parlerons de ça demain. Après tes cours, tu rentreras avec mes enfants, d'accord ?dit-il, tout en se levant pour sortir.

-Attendez, vous pouvez juste me dire mon nom s'il vous plait, si vous connaissez mon passé ?

-Tu te nommes Renesmée Carlie Cullen.


	7. école

**Chapitre 6 : école**

-Tu te nommes Renesmée Carlie Cullen...di-il et puis il quitta la pièce.

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment cela était-il possible? Je venais de réaliser la situation, j'étais apparemment un demi-vampire, et plus étonnant encore : je faisais partie de la famille Cullen. Mais qui était en fait ce docteur ? Mon père...possible, mais j'en doutais fortement. Il me semblait que si c'était le cas, je l'aurait su immédiatement. Ou alors était-il mon oncle. Encore une fois, cela était possible...Oh et puis je verrais ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'avais besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeil !

Un loup-garou partait en courant, portant sur son dos une petite fille au visage ravagé par les larmes qui se retournait sans cesse pour apercevoir une dernière fois ces visages déformés par la peine et auxquels elle tenait tant, sauf que cette fois je savais que cette fillette c'était moi. Mais le plus dur fus de voir ces visages, sachant que dés demain, je les reverrais, cela me terrorisait...Un cri strident se fit entendre ...

Je me réveillai en sursaut et comme chaque nuit, me demandai à qui appartenait ce cri. Peu-être à ma mère ou à Alice...Je n'en avais aucune idée ! C'est alors que je regardai l'heure, déjà 8h00 ! J'allais bientôt pouvoir m'en aller et me débarrasser de toutes ces horribles aiguilles enfoncées dans ma chair, un infirmier m'avait promis la veille, qu'à 8h30, ils me laisseraient sortir de façon à ce que je ne sois pas trop en retard aux cours.

Dans la voiture de mon père, qui me conduisait à l'école, je parlai de tout et de rien et l'avertit que j'allais chez une amie le soir, mais prenant bien soin de ne pas mentionner le docteur Cullen, alias le magnifique vampire.

J'arrivai a l'école à +- 10 heures, en plein durant la récré. Génial, ça allait m'aider à passer inaperçue ! Je me faufilai discrètement par la porte menant à la cour principale et partis m'asseoir sur un banc quand Alice me rejoignit, faisant des bond dans tous les sens !

-Je suis désolée pour hier, commençai-je, j'ai été odieuse envers toi car j'étais sous le choc...

-Oh ça...mais ce n'est rien. Tu es déjà toute pardonnée ! Tu n'imagines pas comme tu m'as manqué !

-Mais que...

-Chut nous t'expliquerons tout cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, seuls moi et Carlisle, que tu as rencontré hier, sommes au courant, m'interrompit-elle, on se retrouve à 16h20 devant la sortie, ok ?

-Ok, à tout à l'heure alors.

Elle me serra brièvement dans ses bras et s'en alla retrouver les bras de Jasper.

La journée passa rapidement et bientôt la dernière heure de cours se termina. Je me dirigeai alors vers la sortie, cherchant des yeux une petite mais magnifique fille, sautant partout et ayant des airs de lutin. Enfin je la trouvai, elle se trouvait devant une magnifique Porsche d'une couleur jaune canari, tout simplement ma-gni-fi-que !

-Alice, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demandais-je, ahurie par la beauté de l'engin.

-bah c'est ma voiture, je me suis dit que pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres membres de la famille, il vaudrait mieux leur dire que je comptais faire une longue sortie en ville, de façon à ce qu'ils décident de venir à deux voitures. Rose a beaucoup insisté pour venir mais j'ai finalement réussi a l'en dissuader. Bon, allez, tu montes ?

**le chapitre suivant est "présentation"...**

**Vous voulez la suite? mettez des reviews please ! **

**On peut pas dire que ca prend longtemps :)**


	8. présentation

**Bonjour à toutes :)**

**je vous remercie pour ces premières reviews et vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Rappel : la majorité des personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Chapitre ****7 : présentation**

Il ne fallut pas me le dire deux fois, je grimpai immédiatement dans la superbe Porsche, j'avais toujours aimé la « vitesse » mais ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de rouler dans une voiture de sport, enfin pour ma part. Alice semblait avoir l'habitude, vu la façon dont elle conduisait. Elle se faufilait entre les voitures, les évitant toujours de peu. Alors que j'étais à contempler l'intérieur de véhicule, mes yeux se posèrent sur le compteur de vitesse.

-Alice, attention ! ! ! !

-Quoi qu'y a-t-il?

-Tu roules à du 270km/h ! !

-Oh, que ça ?! accroche-toi Nessie, on monte a 300km/h !

-Quo...je n'eus même pas le temps de prononcer un mot que la voiture accéléra pour bientôt dépasser les 310 km/h !

Au début, j'en fus estomaquée, puis je me surpris à prendre plaisir à rouler à cette vitesse !

-Si mes parents voyaient ça... ! m'exclamai-je.

-Oh, pour ça, ils n'auraient rien à dire. Si tu voyais à quelle vitesse roule ton père !

-En fait par « parents » je voulais dire « parents adoptifs ».

-Oh alors là, je te comprends ! Quel parent normal voudrait voir sa fille rouler à du 300km/h et de plus accompagnée d'un vampire ?!

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes sans parler, j'aurais pu ajouter « à contempler le paysage », si seulement on en apercevait les contours ! , Avec cette vitesse.

-Renesmée, regarde, nous y sommes !

Devant mes yeux ébahis se trouvait une immense villa blanche ! Elle était magnifique, vitrée et tout simplement Whaaaw ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel !

-Alice ? C'est...c'est chez toi ?? balbutiai-je.

-Oui, elle est belle hein ? Elle était à l'abandon quand nous sommes arrivés et Esmée l'a entièrement rénovée avec mon aide et celle de Rosalie bien sûre...Tu viens...on va les chercher.

Nous entrâmes alors ensemble dans la demeure Cullen. L'intérieur était encore plus beau que l'extérieur ! C'est si ouvert, si aéré. Le tout décoré dans un style ancien mais a la fois moderne...superbe.

-Venez tous ! dit Alice d'une voix pas plus forte que si elle me parlait à moi. Les vampires devaient sans doute avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, les membres de la famille étaient là au complet. Tous sauf Carlisle, affichaient des airs pleins d'incompréhension et Rosalie ne tarda pas a lacher :

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

-Rosalie, serais-ce trop te demander que d'être agréable avec notre invitée ? lui répondit alors Alice.

La blonde à l'air glacial recula d'un pas et alla se blottir dans les bras dures et froids de son compagnon.

-Voila, débuta mon amie, commençons par les présentations : voici Rosalie et Emmett , Carlisle et Esmée , moi c'est Alice mais tu le sais déjà et voici le plus bel homme au monde : Jasper. Je me surpris à entendre Rosalie émettre un grognement à cet instant, suivit des éclats de rire de toute la famille, moi y compris.

Les autres se tournèrent alors vers moi attendant qu'Alice leur révèle qui j'étais mais je ne leur laissai pas le temps de poser la question et interrogeai alors Alice, oubliant que la pièce était pleine de vampires à l'ouïe ultra fine.

-Alice, lesquels sont mes parents ?murmurais-je

-Attends, tu viens de dire « mes parents »? me demanda celle qui se prénommait Esmée.

-Euh oui...on dirait...

-Renesmée ! ! ! ! Ma chérie ! ! s'écria-t-elle avant de me prendre dans ses bras, tout le monde faisait une de ces têtes ! Mais quand Esmée me prit dans ses bras, j'eus ce qui était apparemment une vision du passé : je me vis encore bébé dans les bras de cette femme, lui faisant un grand sourire et lui disant « je t'aime grand-mère ». Soudain, la vision se termina et je murmurai à Emée :

-Je t'aime grand-mère. Les autres ne s'interrogèrent pas et j'en conclus qu'ils avaient remarqué que j'avais eu une vision et m'en parleraient plus tard.

Tous vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras et la même situation se répéta 3 fois de plus : Compliments, étreintes et visions. C'est ainsi que je découvris qu'Esmée et Carlisle étaient mes grands-parents et que Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient mes tontons et tantines.

-Ok, je dois vous dire que je suis très heureuse de vous avoir retrouvés et d'avoir enfin une vraie famille. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme vous m'avez manqué durant toutes ces années, mais là j'ai besoin de deux choses : la première est d'obtenir des réponses à mes questions, la deuxième et la plus importante, est de savoir qui sont mes parents ? Où ils se trouvent ? Que font ils ? Quand pourrai-je les rencontrer ?,...

Cela faisait peut être beaucoup de questions d'un coup là...

-Alors, à qui l'honneur de commencer à répondre ? demandais-je.

Alice allait prendre la parole quand on entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis un homme dire d'un triste mais sublime soprano :

-Nous sommes rentrés...

**Suspence...**

**Des reviews et puis la suite :)**


	9. Papa

**Chapitre 8 : papa**

-Nous sommes rentrés...

La voix qui venait de prononcer ces mots était masculine, et magnifique. A qui pouvait-elle bien appartenir et surtout il y avait peu de chance qu'un humain rentre dans une maison pleine de vampires. Et j'en déduis donc que cette personne n'était pas humaine. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'y avait pas d'autres enfants Cullen à l'école...

Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand le jeune homme en question apparu dans mon champs de vision, mais je ne pus distinguer son visage car il ne nous fit pas face et resta de dos. Il resta longtemps ainsi et au bout de 5 bonnes minutes, Alice pris enfin la parole pour interrompre le lourd silence qui s'était installé :

-Bonjour Edward ! Comment vas ?

-Hum, Alice tu sais très bien que ça ne va pas. Alors, pas la peine de demander et surtout pas un mot vis-à-vis de vous savez qui à Bella. Compris ? Hier, elle a encore piqué une crise et elle devient de plus en plus désespérée. Elle croit que nous ne la retrouverons jamais...Il est vrai qu'il y a peu d'espoir, déjà presque 16 ans que nous épions sans cesse tout le continent américain et plus loin encore...

Durant tout son monologue, il ne s'était pas retourné et on voyait bien qu'il ne comptait pas le faire de sitôt. Puis je m'interrogeai aussi sur la signification de « vous savez qui »...De qui voulait parler le jeune Edward ?

-Euh Edward, repris Alice, on a une surprise pour toi et Bella ! !

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Alice...

-Mais si, j'ai toujours des bonnes idées, mon cher frère car, figure toi que j'ai du talent ! , oui du talent mon cher !

Oh, ainsi Edward était un des enfants Cullen, et s'il était...je stoppai mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas me faire trop d'illusions je en serais trop déçue par la suite.

-Alice pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité d'arrêtée de pensée à elle ? Et c'est valable pour tout le monde ici ! C'est déjà assez dur pour moi, mais si en plus je dois supporter votre désespoir, celui de Bella qui n'est pas des moindres et celui de ce sale cabot qui empeste toujours autant ! Ca relève de l'impossible !

Ainsi le garçon qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné savait lire les pensées...étrange...très étrange, mais bon, moi et Alice avions bien des visions, alors pourquoi pas...

-BON EDWARD TU VAS TE CALMER ET M ' ECOUTER MAINTENANT ! ! s'écria Alice qui s'était quelque peu échauffée face à l'attitude antipathique de son frère !

-Bon va s-y. Alice...montre moi ta « surprise » et je t'en ferai part si bella est en état de supporter cela...Et j'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau dressing ?

-Mais non fréro, tu me connais mal...

J'en déduis par son air coquin qu'elle avait probablement réalisé le nouveau dressing en question.

-Alors prêt ?demanda-elle.

-Oui, soupira Edward...

Sur ce, Alice sauta sur les épaules de son frangin toujours de dos et lui cacha les yeux avec ses petites mains. Puis le fit tourner dans notre direction.

-Dis-moi Alice, reprit l'homme aux yeux bandés qui était d'une beauté stupéfiante, un de vous aurait il craqué durant notre absence ? Il y a une légère odeur de freesia dans cette pièce et Bella n'est plus venue depuis des lunes, donc cela ne peut être elle...

-Tu vas voir, ça fait partie de la surprise. Alors, plus que trois secondes : un , deux , TROIS ! ! !

A cette instant, elle sauta du haut du dos de son frère et alla rejoindre Jasper et les autres membres de la famille Cullen. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçue, mais ceux-ci s'étaient décalés peu à peu et étaient maintenant à plus de deux mètres de moi. Et je me rendis seulement compte à ce moment là que la surprise en question n'était autre que moi !  
Je me reconcentrai alors sur Edward qui était là, la bouche ouverte devant moi et je vis enfin son visage en entier et interceptai son magnifique regard, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le reconnaître :

-Pa...pa...pa...pa-pa...papa c'est...c'est vraiment toi ? Je ne réussis pas à balbutier autre chose.

-Re...re...re...re-nes-mée...Renesmée, ma fille, c'est...c'est vraiment toi ?

Sur ce je lui sautai dans les bras et eus une vision mais pas une seule. Je revis tous les moments que j'avais passé avec lui, ce qui dura bien 5 minutes à vitesse vision...  
J'entendis Alice lui expliquer que j'avais souvent ça et puis une fois sortie du passé, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, mon sourire en coin : celui qui faisait craquer tous les garçons, de façon à le rassurer.  
Puis il commença à me murmurai des « je t'aime », au bout de la 50 ème répétition, je remarquai que les Cullen avaient quitté la pièce pour nous laisser à nos retrouvailles.  
Ensuite une dizaine de « je t'aime » plus tard une autre personne entra...

-Désolé d'arriver en retard Jacob ne trouvait plus ses vêtements pour se rhabiller, il a finalement décidé de partir directement pour la Push, il dit ne plus supporter l'odeur! Edward, qui est-ce que tu serres dans tes bras ? NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ME TROMPES ??????

Je me retournai alors pour voir la personne qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

- ! ! !


	10. retrouvaille et fuite

**Chapitre 9 : retrouvaille et fuite**

- ! ! !

Le cri fut tellement fort, tellement perçant, de simples humains y auraient immédiatement décelé de la tristesse, du malheur. Mais la réalité était tout autre. C'était en réalité un hurlement de bonheur, d'espérance, de joie. En somme, on ne pouvait faire plus positif. La femme que j'avais immédiatement reconnue pour être ma mère était heureuse à présent et, en plus, grâce à moi. J'éprouvai alors un sentiment de fierté intense, je pris conscience que par ma seule existence, je pouvais rendre les gens heureux, pouvoir dont disposent en fait tous les humains, vampires ou autres créatures encore plus mystérieuses.

Je couru alors vers les bras de ma mère, de celle qui m'avait tant manqué, sans même lui laisser le temps de prononcer un mot. Je l'avais enfin retrouvée ou plutôt elle m'avait enfin retrouvée. Et une fois que j'eus atteint ses bras grands ouverts, le même scénario que pour les autres Cullen se répéta, encore plus fort, plus fort même qu'avec mon père, tous les souvenirs que je voyais étaient si fort en émotions. Mais tout comme ce fut le cas précédemment, ces souvenirs arrêtèrent de défiler alors que ce n'était pas terminé, jamais je n'avais vu la fin de ma vie avec eux. Point dont je parlerai plus tard.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes à nous serrer tous trois dans les bras, papa nous ayant rejoint, je décidai de prendre la parole :

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Réussi-je à dire d'une traite avant de fondre à nouveau en sanglots.

-Ma chérie, sache que si nous pouvions pleurer nous pleurerions également en cet instant et même depuis que tu nous a quittés. Sauf que maintenant, ce seraient enfin des larmes de bonheurs. Dit ma mère.

Je fus très touchée par la façon dont elle avait murmuré ces mots. Je remarquai alors que nous étions seuls tous les trois dans l'immense salon.

-Mon ange, tu dois aussi savoir que si nous avions pu rêver durant toutes ces années, nous n'aurions rêvé que de toi, de te retrouver, de te serrer à nouveau dans nos bras. Et regarde aujourd'hui, notre rêve s'est finalement réalisé ! Dit à son tour mon père.

-Et moi je vous aime tellement ! Dis-je, n'ayant jamais été douée pour les poèmes ou pour les phrases émouvantes, je n'avais rien trouvé d'autre à dire, même si j'eus l'impression de casser l'ambiance, je vis qu'à leurs sourires ils étaient très émus par ce que je venais de leur dire.

-Nous aussi nous t'aimons Nessie, dit mon papa.

-Edward, arrête de l'appeler comme le monstre du loch Ness ! s'écria ma mère.

-Oh chérie, tu vas pas recommencé !

-Pourquoi tout le monde semble me connaître sous le surnom de Nessie ? Demandais-je en mettant fin à leur chamaillerie.

-Ce n'est rien chérie, juste un surnom débile qu'ils t'ont trouvé quand tu n'avais encore que quelques jours.

-Ah, moi j'aime bien finalement « Nessie » ça sonne bien, non ?

-Oui, évidemment que cela sonne bien ma puce, mais ta mère est très têtue ! N'est ce pas Bella ?

Pour seule réponse, celle-ci lui tira la langue et nous éclatâmes tous trois de rire.

-Nessie, les gens chez qui tu vis à présent, serais tu prête à les abandonner ? me demanda soudain mon père ?

-Oui, mais comment leur dire, je pense que « Salut, j'ai retrouvé mes parents qui ne semblent physiquement pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi et qui de plus sont des vampires, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont végétariens, je l'ai vu dans leurs souvenirs. » ne serait pas très approprié !

-Je pensais plutôt à te laisser porter disparue...

-Ah ça change tout, répondis-je à mon père, Mais je pense être prête, après tout des dizaines d'adolescentes se font porter disparues chaque jours, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

-Ok ça marche, je vais demander à Jasper d'aller te faire de nouveaux papiers, cette maison est en plus suffisamment éloignée de la ville pour que nous puissions y rester le temps que tout soit prêt et que nous réservions neuf billets d'avion, dit ma mère.

-Allons faire part de la nouvelle aux autres, même si Alice doit déjà les avoir mis au courant.

De fait, quand nous entrâmes dans la cuisine où les autres étaient restés jusqu'à présent, Alice nous sauta dessus toutes heureuse.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans aucun problème : J'appris à jouer aux base-ball version vampire et tonton Emmett n'arrêta pas de tricher, mais mon équipe finit par battre la sienne et Jasper remporta le pari qu'ils avaient fait à ce sujet. J'en appris aussi plus sur ma famille mais je décidai d'attendre d'être dans l'avion qui nous ramènerait dans ma ville natale nommée Forks, pour aborder le sujet délicat qui était la cause de notre séparation. Au bout d'une semaine, les faux papiers que Jasper avait commandés arrivèrent et nous finîmes les derniers bagages avant de prendre la route pour l'aéroport de Juneau.


	11. Alice restera toujours Alice

**Chapitre ****10 : Alice restera toujours Alice**

J'étais dans le 4x4 de tonton Emmett avec papa, Jasper et Rosalie ; les autres étaient répartis dans les différentes voitures que nous avions finalement décidé d'emmener avec nous dans la ville pluvieuse qu'était Forks, d'après maman ! Nous roulions tous en direction de l'aéroport national de Juneau où nous embarquerions bientôt pour un vol de 8 heures en direction de l'état de Washington.

-Et Nessie, j'espère que tu aimes la pluie ? Car tu vas être servie, ne t'inquiète pas, on s'habitue vite, mais c'est essentiel si nous voulons garder notre secret ! Mais bon, si tu es comme ta mère ! Plaisanta Emmett.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et quelques minutes plus tard ce dernier freina brusquement et toutes les personnes présentes dans la voiture furent projetées vers l'avant, ce qui le fit bien rire !

Je me rendis alors compte que nous étions arrivés et m'empressai de rejoindre ma mère et les autres membres de ma famille, j'eus tout de même un pincement de cœur en apercevant mon visage placardé sur un poteau avec écrit en dessous « Avez-vous vu cette fille ? ».

Mes parents durent remarquer ce changement d'expression du joyeux au pessimiste et vinrent ce poster à mes côtés pour finalement m'enlacer.

-Chérie, nous pouvons encore faire demi-tour, m'expliqua ma mère.

-Non, je suis sûre de ma décision, je sais ce que je veux faire, là, et pour le restant de mon éternité. Maintenant que je sais que j'ai tout le temps que je veux et que je ne vieillirai plus !

-ok mon ange.

-Mais je croyais que c'était moi ton ange ! s'écria Edward en prenant un air indigné.

-Mais toi aussi voyons ! , vous êtes mes deux seules raisons de vivre, et maintenant je vous ai retrouvés ! répondit Bella.

-Dis, Edward, t'as de la chance, les raisons de vivre de Bella c'est toi et Renesmée, regarde le pauvre Jasper, les raisons de vivre d'Alice c'est lui et les magasins ! Beaucoup moins romantique toute suite, dit Emmett.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa sauf Jasper et Alice, et cette dernière ajouta à l'intention de son compagnon :

-Tu passes avant les magasins mon chéri...

Ce qui ne fit que redoubler nos rires mais cette fois, Alice et Jasper compris.

-Allons y, nous allons être en retard. De plus, c'est un long voyage Renesmée et Alice t'as pris des vêtements plus confortables pour le trajet. Va te changer dans les toilettes et on se retrouve à la zone d'embarquement dans une heure. Dit Carlisle.

Je ne relevai pas, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un jeans et un tee-shirt n'étaient pas une tenue confortable. Nous avançâmes alors tous ensemble vers l'aéroport puis Alice et moi avons bifurqué à droite vers les toilettes pour dames alors que les autres allèrent enregistrer les bagages que nous avions décidé de prendre avec nous.

Une fois arrivée aux toilettes, Alice me tendit un sac contenant des vêtements propres et « confortables ».

Je m'en emparai et partis dans une toilette pour m'habiller mais je commis une grave erreur : je commençai par me déshabiller avant même d'ouvrir le sac de vêtement, tendis mes anciens habits à Alice puis regardai seulement le contenu du sac !

Grave erreur, je me retrouvai coincée dans les toilettes avec comme seule option de m'habiller avec ce quelle m'avait préparé, c'est-à-dire une mini robe rose qui ne m'allait pas si mal mais qui se trouvait être un peu hors contexte.

-ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE ! ! ! Hurlais-je.

-Oh, même Bella n'a pas réagi aussi mal la première fois que je lui ai fait le coup, mais il faut dire qu'elle était humaine et ne savait pas crier aussi fort !

-T'es folle ou quoi ? Cette tenue est totalement déplacée !

-Mais ça t'ira super bien ! Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, mais ne te fais pas de mauvais sang, j'ai toujours raison !

Je sortis alors de la cabine et Alice me tendit un magnifique mais voyant sac à main mauve avec les chaussures assorties , mais bon au point où j'en étais !

Accompagnée du lutin démoniaque, je sortis des toilettes de la zone d'embarquement et là tous le monde, y compris ma famille, se tourna vers moi.

-Et oui, ça, c'est confortable !


End file.
